One Piece in School
by MYnekoheart
Summary: Short chapters and drabbles of One Piece characters and also their gender-bend self in modern AU. [Genre: school, humor, romance, friendship, family] Warning: slight OOC, gender bender, bad writing skills and late updates. 3. Sanko(fem!Sanji), Luffy
1. Usual Morning

**One Piece in School : Usual Morning**

Characters from One Piece by Eiichiro Oda

Written by me

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy (16)

Portgas D. Ace (18)

* * *

Eating a serving for 20 people for dinner, a whole 6 hours of watching movies with his brother and late night snacks which were 25 plates of roasted beef that were supposed to be cooked for tomorrow, Luffy fall asleep instantly after been tossed to bed. The whole night he dream about a world of meat where everything were made of meat. The trees, the buildings, even the people! Oh, meat! Luffy wished that he can live there forever. At least just a bit longer.

He can feel himself been thrown to the air and fell on the smooth floor of his bedroom. Rubbing his head, he glared at his older brother who's holding a blanket in his hand. Ace looked at Luffy with a bored look as he tossed the blanket at him. "Luffy, wake up! You're going to be late for school again." When the older brother was about to turn around to exit the room, he caught the pillow that was thrown at him by reflex but didn't have time to catch another one as it hits straight to his face. A vein popped on the older's forehead and the pillow fight began between the two brothers. Pillows, blankets, a bed were flying across the room. At the end no one win and both were late. Again.

x.x

"Oi, Luffy. Why were you late? Was there a fight?"

"No. Just the usual."

* * *

After weeks of thinking the first chapter, it came out very short. I posted the prologue yesterday but deleted it because it doesn't fit since there won't be much fighting scene in this story because I'm not really that good. If you wanted to read the prologue anyway I posted it on my blog in . The link to my blog at the top in my profile. I also posted some drabbles/chapters that I haven't or wouldn't posted here.

The title is maybe temporary and the summary is not good. The story won't only revolves in school despite the title with the word 'school' in it. I'm bad at naming that's why I use Luffyko(fem!Luffy's name) instead of other names for Luffy's sister, so If anyone have a good title and names, let me hear it!


	2. After Bath

**One Piece in School : After Bath**

Characters from One Piece by Eiichiro Oda

Written by me

* * *

 _Warning : bad English, gender bender, probably OOC, bad tittle name, very bad writing skills_

* * *

Trafalgar Lawko = fem!Law / Law's younger sister / Lami's twin

Trafalgar Lami = the younger twin sister

Trafalgar Law = the older brother

Bepo = the pet(?) / talking polar bear

* * *

After taking a bath she splayed on the bed with only a towel on. Feeling the cool air after taking a bath was cold, Lawko thought and quickly stood up and wore a new sweatshirt with a big heart at the back. She took out a book from her backpack and went downstairs with a towel hanging around her neck, leaving her hair wet. Seeing her siblings in the living room, one sitting on the couch while another on the ground between the earlier's legs, Lawko entered the room. She choose to sit at the other end of the couch and open her new book to read.

Law hold Lami down in his hand as he combed her tangled hair. One tattooed hand moved to her head and back to her shoulder while the other hand holding a wooden comb carefully combing her hair. His grey eyes on his little sister's pretty head while her eyes focused on her game. When he took his eyes of his struggling adorable little sister, it averted to his other little sister, Lawko.

Lawko noticed her brother's gaze on her or to be more precise the book she's reading and was about to say something until she felt something draped on her head and noticed it was Bepo drying her hair. It was something like a chore for Bepo to dry Law's and Lawko's hair because they didn't bother to do so.

She tried to keep her eyes on the screen but it's hard when your older brother kept on tugging your hair. She's finally fighting the final boss and she doesn't want to spend another five hours to get there again but she doesn't ask to stop since she's the one who asked him. So she needed to keep moving her playstation portable to her face every time she moved. Lami noticed her brother's movement became slower and can finally play her game easier.

"I haven't seen that book before."

"It's a new a book written by HHH."

"Ouch! Don't pull too hard, big brother!"

"I'm sorry."

"Not you Bepo."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

I don't really know what to write. I have many ideas in my head but it's more of for future chapters. I have this image on my head that Law brushing Lami's hair at the same interested in the book she's reading weeks ago so I decided to write that for now. I accept requests so ask me some, pairings I accept.


	3. disturbed cooking class

**One Piece in School : Disturbed cooking class**

Characters from One Piece by Eiichiro Oda

Written by me

* * *

Sanko (16) = fem!Sanji / Sanji's cousin

Luffy (16)

Lawko (16) = fem!Law / Law's younger sister

Luka (15) = fem!Luffy / Luffy's younger sister

* * *

"Sanko!"

Sanko stared at the waving boy. She sighed. Wherever there's food, there's Luffy, she thought and took out a frying pan.

"Luffy, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"I scrapped my elbow during P.E. and they told me to go to the nurse office." He pouted. They almost win because of him but both team anxious for him to rest afraid of his brother wrath. "Lawko was there and treated me! She was ditching class so we talk a bit. And then I smell something good so I came here!"

"Hmm." Sanko only hummed as she cracked two eggs and into the frying pan, not looking at the anticipating eyes of the straw hat boy and resume cooking. She wanted to tease him but knows it won't work on Luffy but Luka will. It was fun teasing the Monkey siblings and everyone would agree.

She placed the omelette on a plate and brought it in front of the straw hat boy which he happily accepted. "You're lucky you're cute." She smiled at the boy happily eating her food. "Is my food the best Luffy?"

"No, Sanji's food is the best in the world." Of course. "But Sanko's is also delicious!"

She couldn't help to chuckle at his statement. Luffy is Luffy, is what her cousin said so she believe him.

x.x

Sanko's classmate stared af the happy pair, thoughts in their head.

"Are thay dating?"

"Aren't we baking a cake today?"

"Where did Sanko get the ingredients?"

* * *

Got this idea earlier in the morning and had to write before I forgot. Lawko should been mention a bit more in this chapter but I decided to make the next chapter a cut scene before Luffy went to the school's cooking class. At first I didn't want to but I change my mind.


End file.
